Sonic the Hedgehog
"Sonic the Hedgehog"'' is the main character of the popular video game franchise of the same name. His speed exceeds that of the world's fastest race cars. Sonic was one of the first to be involved in the events of the RP, making him one of the few who knows about everything that has happened so far.'' Biography Before Crossover Cove Sonic had been on a wealth of quests and adventures during his time before his inclusion in the RP. Everything from stopping Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's plots to saving the world from god-like creatures such as Perfect Chaos and Dark Gaia. In his most recent adventure, Sonic's friends was captured by a dark creature known as the "Time Eater", a being of pure time energy who can twist and turn the events of the time. Dr. Eggman used it's power to tear the time-space continuum apart, along with trapping Sonic's captured friends inside the remaining pieces of time. In the timeless limbo, Sonic met his mute younger self when he attempted to enter the first boss gate leading to Sonic the Hedgehog 2's Death Egg Robot. Unfortunately, due to Sonic stopping to try and figure out why there were two of him, the younger Sonic was the only one to make it through the door leading to Eggman. Afterwords, the two trekked through areas and locales from Sonic's past, eventually reaching Eggman for the final time and defeating the Time Eater, restoring time to its normal state. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Directly after the events of Sonic Generations, Sonic's closest friend, Miles "Tails" Prower gave him a birthday gift. The gift was a specialized spaceship that would allow Sonic to visit Planet Wisp whenever he chose to. However, due to Sonic's impatience and lack of technological knowledge, he ended up flying himself into a Jedi Temple in Sky City. At first, he was alone, desperately trying to find someone else around. There were a couple of small creatures, a blue one and a yellow one, but they have since disappeared. Later on, Sonic met up with Stern the Destructor, a Material Girl who utilizes the power of the stars. She was looking for her sister Levi, and her king Load Dearche. Over time, the two grew closer as friends. When the battle against U-D began, Sonic was assigned to Dr. Doom's army and was given a special suit that mirrored the style of Doom's. However, he didn't keep it long, as it broke off when Sonic turned into Dark Super Sonic. The cause of this transformation was a mixture of the loss of Dr. Eggman along with Stern and Levi. It was too much to take and Sonic snapped. His strength in this form was great enough that Sonic redirected U-D's strongest ability back at her. However, he was quickly told to back down by Jail Scaglietti right after U-D ran off. During the last stand against U-D, Reinforce Eins used her Unison ability to merge with Sonic in his Super form, granting him greater strength and speed, along with allowing him to use her moves, and even increase their power. Reinforce and Sonic combined their powers to perform an attack that only Shadow the Hedgehog has been known to use, that attack being Chaos Blast. The attack was enough to ready U-D for Thoma and Lily's fight against her. Unfortunately, the Chaos Blast attack drained Sonic of all of his energy, causing him to fall out of the sky. Reinforce quickly grabbed him out of the sky and brought him safely back to the Jail's ship, The Saint's Cradle. He currently is wishing to return home to his friends. In-Between the First and Second arcs When the Unbreakable Dark was defeated and Yuri Eberwein was restored to her normal state, Sonic spent his three months with his close friend Tails on Angel Island. When the three-month period ended, Tails had just completed a radar device that he intended to use to locate another friend of Sonic's; Shadow the Hedgehog. Unfortunately, they never found him. However, the radar did intercept a message, which read "Operation: Omega". Confusing this for the robot they know as E-123 Omega, they were caught completely off-guard when they were attacked by the mechanical beast Omega (Final Fantasy series, specifically Final Fantasy XIII-2). To Be Continued... Category:Characters